


Parkour Over Problems

by bestofwivesandbestofwomen



Series: Parkour Over Problems [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But not until the 4th chapter, Child abuse in general, Dumbass Alexander Hamilton, Eliza is oblivious but we love her, Homophobia, Jealous John Laurens, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Maria is in the plot for something other than cheating, Peggy is Precious, Skype, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofwivesandbestofwomen/pseuds/bestofwivesandbestofwomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Pegster: what are you implying.<br/>From Pegster: you're in love with alexander hamilton<br/>To Pegster: that actually makes sense</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first chapter of this story!! i'm proud of it, but i'd love to hear if you guys want me to continue it. okay so peggy is genderfluid, please please PLEASE correct me if i mess up their pronouns. Alexander and Laurens aren't together and Eliza is only a friend. though i do ship elams they're only platonic for rn but that may change. angelica and jefferson are together and peggy still lowkey in love with jefferson and by lowkey i mean the highest key g10. and all the characters tagged that i didn't mention will be in later chapters

[5/20/2016 4:03:30 PM] the hare: JOHN  
[5/20/2016 4:03:33 PM] the hare: JOHN CAN YOU SKYPE  
[5/20/2016 4:03:53 PM] the tortoise: it is 4 in the morning.  
[5/20/2016 4:03:58 PM] the hare: that a no or  
[5/20/2016 4:05:12 PM] the tortoise: WHAT DOES 4AM MEAN TO YOU  
[5/20/2016 4:05:30 PM] the hare: "TIME TO TO GET TURNT AND SKYPE JOHN WOOOO"  
[5/20/2016 4:05:59 PM] the tortoise: GO. TO. BED.  
[5/20/2016 4:06:10 PM] the hare: you'd sound much more convincing over a video call  
[5/20/2016 4:06:52 PM] the tortoise: i'm not picking up. you need sleep, i need sleep.

All but ignoring John's original protests, Alexander still dialed John's skype. John rolled his eyes, flopping back onto his bed as the ringing continued to blare. He didn't want to answer, really. But the profile picture of Alexander wrapped in a Drake and Josh blanket, looking like a human burrito popping up on his screen multiple times made Him eventually melt.  
"Why are you still up?" John demanded, his faux anger sounding feeble and dubious even to himself.  
"Because Betsy wants to skype before school." Alexander said in confidence. He knew John would hang up on him so he would finally go to bed, But not even in his deepest fits of rage or stubbornness would he hang up on Eliza. Or turn down her requests to speak to him either.  
Alexander and Eliza both lived in New York but John was stuck in North Carolina under his Father's iron fist. While there was no time difference it was difficult to find the time to speak to each other when their schools started at different times. John was up the earliest since he had to get his siblings ready before he drove them to school, Eliza was usually up next since she liked to check on everyone before she was off to start her day, And Alexander...Well, he never slept. He'd stay up til 4am, wake up at 7:45, and hit the snooze on his alarm til 8:15. The only way he survived was the fact he did his homework and reports first thing when he got home and took naps throughout the day.  
"Add her to the call." John said, readjusting himself before propping his head up by his hand.  
"Hello?" Eliza's soft voice coming through his speakers; followed by the breeze of her breath before she backed away slightly from her microphone.  
"Hey, Izzie Azalea." Alexander said, flirtatiously. He couldn't see Alexander and he added nothing else to that statement, but John could sense the regret feigning in the atmosphere.  
"I'd hang up," Eliza began "But i have a question."  
"By all means,"  
"Shoot." John shrugged, laying back with his head on the pillow; assuming the worse.  
"Can i add my friend Maria to the call? I think her and Alex would get along." Eliza said in a giddy voice. She gave them a small background on this Maria person, speaking of her very fondly. There was a hint of pride in her voice as if she were presenting a project she worked ages on. John thought nothing of it, they met Eliza's friends all the time. Both him and Alexander agreed without any farther analysis.  
"Mimi?" Eliza called out, a notification popping up for John asking if he wanted to allow the stranger's face-cam to be viewed. He accepted, hearing ruffling from Maria's end as the camera loaded.  
"Hi, Lez." Maria's silky voice flooded into John's ears. Finally, her camera loaded and John nearly fell out of his bed. When he heard her name was spelled without the h He automatically assumed she was ugly and had a voice like Hercules. Wrongfully, now of course. She had dark curly hair, plump red lips, and a red Bernie Sanders T-shirt.  
"I'm Alexander." Alexander close to shouted over Eliza's reply causing Maria to let out a small giggle.  
"I'm John?" John said, his voice going up an octave at the end as if he were asking a question. He sounded not nearly as enthusiastic as Alexander did.  
"How did everyone sleep?" Maria asked, her eyes brown eyes scanning her screen but not directly looking at the camera.  
"I didn't." Alexander replied, his camera loading.  
"Alexander!" Maria exclaimed with another small giggle. "You mess! go to bed!".  
"Later." He promised. "I want to speak to you".  
"Ooh! Did anyone else see the string of messages Peggy posted on twitter? They were livid." Eliza commented, breaking up their moment.  
"Hold on, i have to use the bathroom." Maria excused herself before darting out of camera view. The sound of a door being shut heard a few seconds later.  
"Anyway, Peggy literally-" Eliza began before being interrupted by Alexander.  
"-Wait, wait, I'll let you finish, but is Maria Bi?" Alexander asked causing John's heart to sink; Immediately followed by confusion. Why was he upset? Did he like Maria? No, he was gay. That he was positive of. Maria was nice from what he could tell, But Eliza was the sweetest person he'd ever met and even he wouldn't go straight for her.  
"Oh my god-" Eliza said, instantly catching onto the intent behind his question. "She's straight".  
"Is she single?" Alexander pressed; John's confusion shifting to jealously.  
"She is.." Eliza said in deep thought, "This is gonna be so cute!"  
"Back to Peggy." John said, bitterly. He was taken back by the anger in his voice but quickly began constructing a lie to tell them if either of them asked while he figured out why he was really upset.  
Maria's door opened again as she strutted back into view and pressed her headphone back into her ear. "Back!".  
"By popular demand." Alexander teased; John wanted to strangle someone.  
"Who's demand, yours?" Maria asked, another giggle erupting from her. To John, Maria's laugh once sounded cute and childlike but now sounded like nails being dragged down a chalkboard.  
"I think my enthusiasm from your return is large enough to account for the entire population of new york." Alexander said, smugly. Warmth bubbled up from the pit of John's stomach and he felt the undying urge to punch his pillow.  
"You didn't tell me Alexander was such a flirt, Eliza." Maria commented, playing with the hem of her shirt.  
"Well he is." John bit back at her.  
"Can i add my friend Dolley in here?" Eliza asked, trying to change the subject. Oh yay, _another one_ of Eliza's friends.  
"No." John said, at the same time Maria shouted it ten times louder than him. "No, actually i want to meet her. I love your friends." John added but no one seemed to notice after Maria launched into a rant.  
"No!" Maria exclaimed, her jaw clenching. "Dolley has a million different friends, she can let me have just these two!". John rolled his eyes, glad his camera wasn't on. 'I'm not your friend, hoe' He mouthed.  
"Okay, okay, jeez. I won't add her." Eliza timidly backed down before all sound stopped from her so John guessed she muted her microphone.  
"Ugh, i have to go, I'm late for school." Maria sighed before making kissy noises. "Love you guys, bye!"  
"Fuck school, get bitches." Alexander protested, earning yet another giggle.  
"Bye Mimi!" Eliza said, waiting for Maria to disappear before she began her integration. "Ohmygoddddddddddd, Alexander! You got it bad. And John, why are you so angry?".  
"Didn't sleep well." John played it off, suppressing a sigh. "Can we talk about whatever that was?"  
"Yeeesss!" Eliza squeaked.  
"She's so beautiful." Alexander said in his whiny voice.  
"I ship this so hard." Eliza said, clapping her hands together. "Hold on," She said as she turned her camera on. A second later when it loaded she smiled warmly and gave a thumbs up. Though she couldn't see it, John flashed his middle finger in return.  
"I have to leave too now," Alexander yawned. "Bye!." John didn't bother replying since that was the first time in a long time Alexander left without saying 'I love you.'  
"Bye Alex!" Eliza smiled, waving rapidly.  
"Love you, Eliza." John said, purposely leaving Alexander out as he exited the call. He pulled up his text messages, instantly messaging Peggy.  
**To Pegster:** i hate my life  
**From Pegster:** waz good laurens  
**From Pegster:** u ok  
**To Pegster** : no eliza added her friend to our skypecall and fucikignacxledanderhamilton decided to flirt with this bitch the entire tiem and i don't knoiw why i'm angy but i amand fuck him  
**From Pegster:** you didn't major in english, did you  
**To Pegster:** fucking  
**From Pegster:** ok ok  
**From Pegster:** remember when angelica started flirting with thomas?  
**To Pegster:** yeah alexander wrote an essay about how he'd disown her  
**From Pegster:** ofc THATS what you remember from that incident  
**From Pegster:** okay but i got like supar bummed out and i didn't know why and then i realized i liked thomas but alexander already disowned one of the schuyler siblings, so  
**To Pegster:** what are you implying.  
**From Pegster:** you're in love with alexander hamilton  
**To Pegster:** that actually makes sense  
**From Pegster:** um to the hm  
**To Pegster:** okay but what do i do about it?  
**From Pegster:** idk  
**From Pegster:** i jump over my problems and call it parkour  
**To Pegster:** DAMMIT  
**From Pegster:** good luck at school today  
**To Pegster:** why?  
**From Pegster:** it's your final exams today amirite  
**To Pegster:** DAMMIT  
**From Pegster:** i hope you can solve ur math problems better than ur problems w/ hamilton


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i had a bit of writers block this week and i wrote something but i felt like it rushed the plot along too too much  
> and instead i basically decided to make this chapter as shitty for john as possible  
> the chapters will be longer from now on and better the first one was just a sample to see if people liked the idea of it  
> lmao enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so archive won't let me put the things i want in bold or italic and i'm too tired for this so from now on i give up

John logged onto his phone after a long day of absence from it. He felt emotionally and physically drained from all the tests he took and didn't feel like facing the bad things in his life. He knew why he was so upset about Alexander's flirting now; Yet it didn't make it any easier. He felt like he was betraying their relationship by thinking of it outside of platotic.

Another factor coming into play was Hamilton was way more experienced in relationships. Yeah, John went on dates. Mostly with women he had no attraction for. And even to say Alexender's been around was a gross understatement. And in comparison John hadn't even kissed a boy yet. Who wouldn't be nervous?

His thumbs hovered over his phone's keyboard, unsure if he should send the message. He could almost predict a smart ass comment from Peggy if he asked and They would always change the conversation to about them anyway. Which was usually entertaining and even a little funny; Just not when he needed solid advice. In the end he decided to go with his gut feeling and ask a different friend.

To Lafayeet: should i tell alex i like him?  
From Lafayeet: OMG  
From Lafayeet: GO GET YOUR MAN MON AMI

Lafayette wasn't as surprised as John was expecting. He didn't even do a double take and ask him to repeat his undying love for Alexander Hamilton. It was almost as if he knew. Which would have frightened John that everyone already knew except he was plannning out how to confess his feelings.

To Lafayeet: YEAH?  
From Lafayeet: OUI!!

John smiled to himself, getting up as he began to pace around his room. He needed to pick out the perfect words to say to Hamilton. Alexander's life was based on writing, it was his passion. It entirely consumed him when he wrote and John could never mimic the intensity but he was a poet and could at least write a love letter.

I don't know what you heard, or what you think of me. But there's always been a bright spark between us that neither of us dare fan. I know there are others in your life, and if i have to wait for you i don't mind. You are worth waiting for. I'm so sorry i didn't tell you this sooner, but i love you. Always have, always will. I'm tired of this tiny spark, i want it to be a flame, i want you.

From GWash: this is...highly inappropriate  
From GWash: i thought you liked alexander????  
From Gwash: why'd you have to halsey colors music video me

John let out a muffled scream, his mind racing a million miles a minute. He might have just made the biggest mistake of his life, this was the hardest he had ever failed. He sent George Washington, Alexander's foster father of all people a love letter. He wanted to cry, just change his number and forget about all his friends and change his name then move to mexico. He didn't know how to recover from this or what possible excuse he could use. Once again, he went to his friends for assistance.

To Lafayeet: I FUCKED UP  
To Lafayeet: BAD.  
From Lafayeet: don't tell me alex doesn't adore you  
From Lafayeet: non  
From Lafayeet: i REFUSE to believe  
To Lafayeet: NO NOTHING LIKE THAT...I SENT GWASH WHAT I MEANT TO SEND ALEXANDER  
From Lafayeet: NoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
From Lafayeet: I AM SO SAD FOR U SALOPE  
To Lafayeet: CAN YOU NOT CALL ME BITCH I AM SUFFERING  
From Lafayeet: OK ASSHOLE

John was racking his brain for the french he knew so he could tell Lafayette off when his phone began buzzing with a long string of text messages from none other than Alexander Hamilton himself. He was afraid to look at them but finally forced himself to since it appeared Alex wouldn't stop spamming him.

From Babyboy<3: YOU LIKE MY FATHER  
From Babyboy<3: I'M CRYin  
From Babyboy<3: IS THIS BECAUSE WE HAVEN'T SPOKEN IN A FEW DAYS  
From Babyboy<3: PLEASE DON'T DICK HIM DOWN  
To Babyboy<3: ALEX!!!  
To Babyboy<3: i meant to send it to someone else  
From Babyboy<3: oh..  
From Babyboy<3: so you like someone  
To Babyboy<3: yeah  
From Babyboy<3: who am i competitiong with for your affections? ;D

Okay, to say John panicked was an understandment. He knew Alexander and Maria had been talking to each other every night and it wouldn't be fair to drop such a bomb on him now. And if he wasn't losing his mind, He could have sworn Alexander seemed a bit Jealous. Unlike other people, Hamilton wrote exactly how he felt. He never backspaced, he never edited himself, Words were his passion. Even if he replied with one word John could tell exactly what he meant and how he was feeling. Except now he doubted himself because if he really was as good as reading Alexander as he thought he was, He wouldn't be flirting with Maria.

To Babyboy<3: lafayette

The shirtstorm that was to start because of that text was unimaginable.

From Lafayeet: JOHN  
From Lafayeet: JOHN WAS IS HAMILTON CURSING ME OUT  
From Lafayeet: HE'S EXPOSING ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE WHAT DID YOU DO  
To Lafayeet: I PANICKED AND SAID I MEANT TO SEND THE THING I SENT GWASH TO YOU  
From Lafayeet: WHY TF WOULD YOU DRAG ME INTO THIS  
To Lafayeet: u tried to drag us into a war with britian  
From Lafayeet: THIS DOESN'T COMPARE TO ALEXANDER HAMILTON WHEN HES ANGERED!!!  
To Lafayeet: WHAT IS HE SAYING  
From Lafayeet: SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF "I'LL KILL YOU IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE AND NO ONE WILL FIND YOU"  
To Lafayeet: FUCK  
From Lafayeet: ^^^^ YOU CAUSED THIS.

John huffed, running a hand across his head to smooth down his ponytail. Everything he had attempted to do so far had blown up in his face. He woke up with only one thing on his bucklist: Tell Alexander how he felt. Instead Alexander was now close to murdering Lafayette but in the weird way that made John feel butterflies. So he was jealous when he texted them earlier. He gave up on his attempt to change his daily routine and texted Peggy.

To Pegster: I NEED HELP  
From Pegster: i heard  
From Pegster: tbh lafayette is cute asf i get why you'd be confused  
To Pegster: NO I STILL LIKE ALEXANDER  
From Pegster: oh so you just decided to fuck lafayette over for no reason

He stared at his phone blanky, not because he was upset. But they were right. He had fucked Lafayette over after he tried to help him but telling Alexander he loved him now would be more awkward than ever. Not only did Hamilton have Maria, But John now dragged Lafayette and Alex's father into this mess. He didn't quite know what he could possibly to do to fix any part of this situation.

From Tjeff: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK  
From Tjeff: I'VE NEVER SEEN SOMEBODY FAIL SO HARD I'M LIVING  
From Tjeff: JOHN YOUR LIFE HAS MORE DRAMA THAN THE KARDASHIANS  
To Tjeff: AT LEAST PEGGY ISN'T IN LOVE WITH ME

Fuck, John knew the mistake he had made as soon as he sent it. He decided that he was done with trying to fix this and set his phone on the dining room table. He wasn't surprised a second latter when it began lighting up with messages but he was too shamed to check any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a mess bye


	3. Out of the frying pan and into the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john fixes his mess only to create more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to thank everyone for the feedback i've been getting !! your comments and kudos really help me know you guys want me to continue this story  
> tbh i would have stopped after the first chapter but now i'm motivated to continue this  
> and this sucks a lil bit so far bc this story is kinda is in beta rn?? idk i promise it'll get better and longer the more i get back into the swing of writing again

John closed his eyes tightly for comfort; how a child would when they thought just because they couldn't see the monster in their closest it meant it couldn't see them. His phone had been blowing up, but he was too terrified to check. Peggy was almost as bad as Alexander when they got angry and he basically brought all of this on himself. He was the one that slammed the final nail into his own coffin.

And he knew if he looked at any of the messages they'd know he saw them and that would only start more drama since they knew he was ignoring them. Not intentionally to hurt them, of course. He was just terrified to face the problems he created. He tried to adjust the queen of hearts at the very top of the house of cards and instead made the whole thing cave down. 

He figured if anyone wouldn't disown him for the mess he caused, it'd be Eliza. Finally he had the courage to check the last few of her 10+ messages to him. 

Eliza: JOHHHNNNNNNN  
Eliza: jOMMHMHNMNHMHMHNHMHMNH,Mm,,,,,,,,,,,,MMMMMMMMM  
Eliza: I' m A TIYNY BITE DURNK  
Eliza: bUTTTT I NEEDD TO TYALK TO YUI  
Eliza: jOHNNMN CAKK MEEEee

John sighed, pulling up his skype. He very cautiously turned his status from offline to online only to be flooded with hundreds of messages. Apparently his friends were under the impression if they spammed him, he'd come online. Even if he didn't get the notifications.

Before he could even pull up Eliza's profile she was already calling him. He answered, anxiously waiting for the call to begin as her grainy video loaded. "...Are you mad?"

"Noooo!" Eliza exclaimed, giggling. Her eyes were bloodshot, her makeup slightly smudged, her hair was frizzy and tangled while her dress was coming down on one shoulder; Exposing the strap of a pink bra underneath. "But you need to sort out your issues like windows defender so i'mma group call make."

"You mean--" John began his correction when the call ended. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. He would have preferred if she let him call the group so he wouldn't be anxiously waiting to be told off by just about everyone. He currently couldn't name one person he hadn't pissed off today. Well, ironically; except for his father. That's new.

A square window popped up on his screen and he answered it after the first couple of rings.

"Where is he." Peggy demanded as their camera loaded. As an attempt to go incognito, John turned off his camera and mic as if they wouldn't notice he was there. A bad plan, but it was somehow better than the other things he had tried to pull off that day.

"Margarita, calm down." Eliza said sternly before she erupted into a fit of giggling again. "Where is Hammy and Jeff? We can have Ham and Macaroni, hammm."

"I believe when i speak for everyone when i say Eliza is..." Lafayette trailed off, motioning his hand in a circle for emphasis. "How you say, hit by car?".

"What."

"Dead?" Peggy suggested, no humor in their voice to hint they were kidding. John's finger slowly inched towards the microphone icon as he turned it back on.

"Is Alexander in here yet?" He asked shyly, expecting the worst of take downs.

"Non, like a um- Hammer? Hit? Crushed?" Lafayette said, continuing his original statement as if John hadn't spoken at all. John sulked back, sighing as he nodded slowly in a agreement to something Lafayette hadn't yet said: He had brought this on himself. 

"SMASHED!" Eliza exclaimed; Causing John to jump. He had almost forgotten she was in the call entirely as he constructed a way to apologize.

"I'm sorry." John said after a few moments of awkward silence. It wasn't like everyone fell silent at the same time by coincidence, they were waiting for an apology. 

"Angelica is doing that stupid self sacrificing thing for me because of you." Peggy said with an unreadable expression. "Like, i didn't ask for this. But at the same time, thanks kind've? Apparently they were already on a break and i wouldn't have had the guts to say it to him. Still, fuck you, my dude. But in a weird way-- thanks?".

"Uh- You're welcome?" John said, as confused as ever. He couldn't exactly judge Peggy for feeling slightly happy their crush broke up with their partner. If he hadn't made such a mess of all his relationships he would probably be happy if Alex stopped talking to Maria.

"I am not okay with being your pretend boyfriend." Lafayette clarified as he crossed his arms. "But i don't completely not forgive you, Mon ami."

"Thank god,"

"Can i finally add AAAAAAaaaaaahlex?" Eliza asked, her eyes closed shut as she giggled. "A-lick-me Hamilton." Just about everyone on the call cringed and rebuked her for that comment but that only made her laugh harder.

"Okay, I'll add him." John sighed, a small nervous smile on his face that they couldn't see. "Wish me luck!".

"Good luck!"

"Kill 'em dead, Mon amour."

"GOOD LUKE!"

John shook his head, adding Alex to the call as he crossed his fingers. In a way, he was surprised Alexander hadn't already blocked him. Or wrote an essay ripping him apart or some form of retaliation. He was actually surprised he had gotten off the hook with most of his friends so far.

"Hi." Alexander greeted, answering with a voice call. His voice had a hint of sadness that only John seemed to detect.

"What happened, who do i need to kill?" John demanded, a southern accent creeping into his voice. He cleared his throat, trying to avoid it. For the most part he suppressed it but whenever he got angry it would come out involuntarily. 

 

"Yeah, Are you okay?" Maria asked, which would have made John jump in surprise again if he wasn't so invested in Alexander. Though he did make a mental note to check the attendants of the call after he found out what was wrong.

"George got laid off today." Alexander sighed, it was apparent he was pacing around his room from the shuffling noise his side of the call made.

"What?" Lafayette asked, completely outraged. Almost all of Hamilton's friends loved his foster family and it was difficult whenever they saw Alexander so stressed about his family. 

"I'm so sorry." Maria said, sadly as she gave an uncomfortable half smile.

"I mean, he said it was voluntarily. But who would leave in their prime? It sounds really really fake. And i know fake, I've seen Jefferson".

"Hey," Peggy interjected, "I know you're emo and all, but don't drag Jeffersin into this."

"You can stay with me!" John blurted out, causing Alexander to laugh but before he could respond, he was already speaking over him. "I mean, i know it's a bit far to travel. But like, if he really did get fired and you lose your house. You can always stay here".

"Thanks, John." Alexander said, his voice coming out slightly more uplifted than before. He probably knew deep down the promise was empty. His father would never let an internet friend stay in their house -- or a bi internet friend. But it was worth a shot.

"Vous baise gay, awweeeee." Lafayette said as he put his hand on his heart. He tilted his head to the side and looked at the camera as he were watching two kittens interact.

"You're one to talk, Marie." Peggy said; Making Lafayette leave immediately because of them using his first name.

"Where's Eliza?" Maria asked, quickly trying to change the topic. John rolled his eyes, now she got to feel how uncomfortable he felt whenever her and Alexander flirted in front of him.

"Betsy fell asleep, she'll probably call back when she wakes up with a throbbing headache later." Peggy said while they covered their mouth and yawned. "Aight, i'm off to bed."

"It's only 2am." Alexander protested, his tone feigning offense. John wasn't even sure if Alexander was human anymore based on the lack of sleep he got while still having the ability to keep going.

"Some people don't like their eyes being checked in baggage claim." Peggy bit back.

John suppressed a laugh, though his camera wasn't on, He could tell Alexander was rolling his eyes. "Goodnight, Peggy." He let them go without another word until a terrible realization hit him: Maria, Alexander, And him were the only ones left in the call.

"So..." Maria trailed off, giggling. "Should i just let you two love birds be?".

"John likes Lafayette." Alexander assured her, too quickly. John couldn't tell if his eye began twitching because of the lack of sleep or because of the venom in Alexander's tone when he said that.

"Actually, i don't." John clarified. He didn't know what he expected to happen, he had easily cleaned up his other mess and it was way worse than finally telling the truth and expressing his feelings for Hamilton. 

"Then what was earlier all about?" Alexander demanded as Maria slowly began scooting her chair out of camera view to avoid this fight.

"I don't know, i panicked." John said, sighing as he played with the cord of his headphones. "Let's just-- Forget i ever said anything. Okay?".

"No, it's not okay. I went off on Laff for no reason then. Why did you lie?"

"Because i like you!" John shouted. He could have sworn the bang he heard in the background was Maria falling out of her chair. "Okay? is that what you need to hear, Alexander? The whole god damn world is in love with you? Fine! We are. I fucking love you and i didn't want to say anything because i fucking love you. I love you so much i'd let you be with someone else just so you could be happy."

"Jack."

John's head snapped back to see his father in the doorway. He had gotten so caught up in his conversation he had forgotten he wasn't in the comfort of his own room where no one could hear him.

"A word." Henry said, a stern but blank expression on his face as he turned and walked out of the living room. Obviously expecting John to follow after him.

"John?" Alexander asked, his voice getting higher in concern. "John, are you okay?"

He gulped, taking his headphones out and setting his phone aside with shaky hands as he got up and followed his father into the next room; Away from the comfort of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such a MESS


	4. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fightfightfightfIGHTFIGHTFIGHT!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT HOW MUCH OF A CLIFFHANGER I LEFT THE LAST CHAPTER OFF ON AND THEN I NEVER UPDATED WOW I'M EVIL  
> HOPEFULLY THIS MAKES UP FOR IT   
> trigger warning: child abuse and homophobia bc henry laurens man

John slowly sat down at the dining room table, he was expecting his father to sit across from him or...Something. Not just continue to circle around John. He had never felt more like a cornered animal.  
  
"Who is Alexander?" Henry asked when he finally began to speak again. Though his tone was indifferent his posture exposed how angry he really was.  
  
John coughed, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "He uh-- He-- He's a friend."   
  
 ** _SMACK!_**  
  
His Father's meaty hand collided with the side of his face causing him to sulk back. "You've done enough lying to me, Jack".  
  
John shut his eyes, trying to make the pressing tears retreat. He tried to convince himself he wanted to cry because it was a reflex to pain but he knew deep down that wasn't the real reason. His secret was out, his father knew. He did so much to hide it and because of one miscalculation and a twinge of jealousy: He threw away his shot.     
  
"He's a friend." John repeated, his tone more confident than he felt in that moment. "But he likes someone else."  
  
"You're-" Henry cringed, unable to get the word out. He looked like he was about to throw up by how pale he was getting and the resting look of disgust on his face. "You're a-"  
  
"I'm gay." John clarified, looking down at the table. He began to drum his fingers against it, wearily waiting for his father's reaction.  
  
"There are camps for people like you." He said, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. "We'll handle this when you get out of school tomorrow for the summer. For now...no one can know. You understand that right?".  
  
"Yes." John nodded, he didn't agree with anything his father had just said; Yet it would cause more issues if he talked back. "I understand."  
  
"And you're grounded, i'm taking away your electronics. They're probably what installed this- sick mindset into your brain in the first place." John flinched, but said nothing back. "You'll hand them over tomorrow."  
  
"I understand, sir." John was suppressing every fiber in his being that told him to beat his father into a pulp or tell him off. Until he was in college, he just had to deal with it.  
  
Henry nodded sternly, slowly retreating out of the kitchen to leave John alone. It was the most alone John ever felt. Not only had he just made his father hate him even more now, but he wouldn't be able to speak to his internet friends and they were the only people that understood.  
  
John stood up, keeping his head held high as he walked up the stairs to his room. He shut the door quietly, not having the energy to slam the door shut.  
  
That was the first time since John's Mother died he cried himself to sleep.

***

John's morning went almost robotically. He ate because he had to, not because he wanted Martha's sad attempt at making homemade pancakes. He got ready for school because he had to, not because he wanted to get to the next phase of his day. He felt numb; There was nothing to look forward to.  
  
He jogged downstairs, calling his sibling's names over his shoulder. It took hours just for all of them to get to get dressed, making it an absolute hell to get them to leave.  
  
John continued on without them, deciding to cool the car off before all of them had to pack in. He unlocked the door, being greeted by the blinding morning sun and a very disoriented...Alexander Hamilton rushing to his feet.  
  
"Hi-- Uh- Hey... hi-" Alexander stuttered, as he brushed himself off. John had never heard him stumble over his words, not even when he'd stay up til 4am. Alexander readjusted his shirt, forcing on an awkward smile.   
  
"What're-"  
  
"I drove." Alexander clarified with a brief nod, answering the question before it had a chance to leave John's lips. "8 hours. I slept on the porch- So how're you today?".  
  
John rose his eyebrows in disbelief and confusion. He didn't put it past Alexander to drive 8 hours and stop at every coffee shop on the way, but how he got his address was beyond comprehension. "How do you know where i live?".  
  
"What?" Alexander said, the question clearly taking him by surprise. The smile he had slowly died down as he read the anger on John's face.  
  
"How do you know where i live?" John repeated, crossing his arms. He wasn't angry at Alexander himself, but it was bad timing. This would make his father even angrier and it was the worst timing possible.  
  
"Oh," Alexander paused as he looked down sheepishly, "Remember when you and Lafayette were talking about how much the internet changed you and you gave your address and told him to fight you I-R-L? He took a screenshot."  
  
John sighed, closing his eyes. Of course _that_ was the reason. It was a joke! He didn't think it would actually come back to bite him in the ass.  
  
"Jack," Henry spoke up from behind him. "Who is this?"  
  
_Even better_.  
  
In the heat of the moment he had forgotten his father was leaving for a business trip that morning. What an amazing surprise! John thought he would at least not be a virgin when he died but nope.   
  
He wasn't good at bullshitting his way out of situations, especially when it involved his father. He never had to lie, not until he realized his preference was different than the rest of the boys.  
  
He began raking his brain for an excuse and for some way to explain the situation -- while still not entirely being truthful. "Well, Uh, he--" He was cut off when Alexander let out a loud sob.  
  
"I- i'm sorry sir." John cringed immensely when he realized Alexander was faking a southern accent. "But my parents kicked me out this morning and i ain't got nobody."

"For what?" Henry asked, his eyebrows furrowing. John wished he never came out of the house.  
  
"For hating queer-o-sexuals." Alexander said, nonchalantly.   
  
John barked out a loud laugh, only stopping when his father glared at him. He bit his lip, nodding at the statement Henry hadn't uttered yet.    
  
"Who is this man, Jack?" Henry demanded, clearly not buying that what so ever.  
  
"Alexander Hamilton, At your service sir." Alexander let out a single cough to clear his throat as he held out his hand for Henry to shake.  
  
Henry looked down at his hand in disgust before shoving it away. "Alexander?"  
  
"I stopped replying and he got worried and drove here." John said timidly, staring at his shoes.  
  
"Can i stay here?" Alexander asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.   
  
John's head snapped up; Was he really going to-  
  
"What?" Henry scoffed. "No!"  
  
"Okay, i'll sleep on the porch." Alexander said, hovering above the pavement to tease the idea of not moving once he sat down.   
  
"Okay, i'll call the police!" Henry mocked, his face turning red with anger. He wasn't used to any back-talking, He had scared all his children shit-less so why would he have to worry about that?   
  
"Why can't i stay here?" Alexander asked, rolling his eyes. He obviously didn't know how to speak to authority figures.   
  
"Because, i will not have you in my house with my struggling son and--" Henry looked like he was about to explode when Alexander actually had the audacity to interrupt him.    
  
"If you call the police, i'm sure they'd love to hear why John has a giant bruise on his face!" Alexander snapped, getting on his tippy toes so he could look more intimidating as he shouted.  
  
"A-- Alex, it's fine--" John tried.  
  
Martha coughed from behind them, the rest of their siblings in tow. "Is this a bad time?".  
  
"The side of her arm looks pretty banged up too, _Mr. Laurens_." Alexander sneered as he stared him down.  
  
"Nothing, Martha. _Alexander_ is going to be staying with us for a few days." Henry bit back, his nostrils flaring with anger. He couldn't believe he just saw his father give in, especially since Alexander disrespected him.    
  
"I have to drive them to school." John coughed, walking in between their death match to the car. He couldn't get rid of his problems but he could try and jump over them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment or somthin' bc feedback is the only reason i continue this tbh it keeps me motivated


End file.
